Terra Destroyer
by Cat face
Summary: This is my first SM fic so please be kind. Theres a lot to do with the morals and ethics of human cloning, a new sailor scout and a mad scientist. What more can i say?


Terra Destroyer

_In a dream I had_

_You were standing all alone_

_With a dying world below_

_And a microphone_

_Singing hallelujah_

_I finally broke their mold_

_People Like You- Live_

***

Prologue

It was cold, that was obvious, and my bones themselves felt like they were turning to ice. I didn't dare open my eyes, what would I behold? Would I really want to behold it once they were open? I couldn't hear anything either that was bad right? Well I could hear beeping, but it was far off and only if I listened really hard. I didn't feel too good, like someone had poked knives into my stomach. I wasn't quite sure what to think or exactly what to feel. I was scared, I think, now that I look back that seems the logical thing to be in a time like that. 

I tried to move my arms at one point but they felt limp and I was scared of what would happen if I did, I couldn't feel any of my limbs, I was just a torso with knives poking out of it. So I opened my eyes, and as they saying goes; curiosity killed the cat. It was probably the singly most stupid thing I had done in my life. I couldn't see much at first, the light was blinding and it stung my eyes. That didn't stop me though, I wish now that it had. I opened them up wide enough to see, taking in the surroundings, or lack thereof. 

I was in a tube. It didn't strike me as strange at the time, nor did it seem to bother me that I wasn't wearing any clothes. What was disturbing however, was the fact that I had tubes in my stomach. That would explain the pain. It was dark as well, the only light came from a small light above my head and its radius didn't light anything outside the tube. Again my mind seemed to draw a blank, or more that there was so many thoughts I couldn't think them all at once. Where was I? Who was I? How did I get here? What was I doing here? And of course my mind didn't have any answers. I did the only thing that one would do at a time like this. I panicked.

I hadn't expected such extreme results. I started kicking and screaming, well as easily as anyone could scream when suspended in liquid. I ripped the tubes out of my stomach and arms and started pounding the glass that encased me with my fists. Then the alarms came, they light up the whole room with their sirens and flashing signs. In less than an instant there were people all around me, gaping, talking even clapping. Why didn't they help me? I was stuck in a tube, why were they just standing there? I tried to scream at them, I smashed the glass as hard as I couldn't but everything I did was to no avail. They just stood there and watched while I drowned in this oxygenated liquid. 

That was probably the first time I mistrusted humanity, though I would fall into that trap many times. They, of course, didn't know just how wicked they were. To them, they could do no wrong. I would learn soon that trusting humanity is like trusting to currants to take you back to shore. I stayed in that tube for a few hours more, the humans standing around and talking amongst themselves. Did they ever wonder just how it was for me? They never considered that of course, they could do no wrong. It was only when one particular human appeared was I finally released from my prison. Professor Tsuchi.

He was a tall man with grey hair that was tied at the base of his thin neck with a length of leather. He wore tinted glasses that blocked his eyes and his face showed no sign of emotion despite the many cheers and slaps on his back by his fellow humans. I would be trained my whole life to call this horrible sad excuse for an animal 'father' for he was my creator. None of that mattered to me at that moment though, as the glass that encased me suddenly slipped out of view. The water that held me aloft washed away and around the peoples feet and I was left, weak as a new born baby on my pedestal above the humans. 

"Get some clothes on her." Father ordered and in less than an instant I was covered in a long white coat. There were at least three humans around me, one was pulling the cords out of my legs, the other was rubbing my hair with a towel and the third was pulling me off the platform which I had once hung above. They led me, shivering and blue lipped, through the parting crowd of humans. As we passed father one of the humans, a woman with straight blond hair, whispered harshly in my ear.

"Thank your creator girl, you owe more than your life to him."

I couldn't though, I daren't. He may have been my creator but he did not care. Even in those first hours of my life I knew that this man didn't care about me nor any of the other genomes he would create. I could not thank him because I owed him nothing but the ever growing feeling of emptiness that would eventually engulf me entirely. He and the rest of the humans had their place, to play god amongst the earth and the galaxy. I didn't, I was a rogue, a wanderer, a living being without a soul or purpose. A genome. The humans liked to play, that was how I came to be. However, they didn't seem to understand that none of that would change anything in the end. They never even considered that one day a god more powerful than they would consume them and then what would it all mean? The pain and the fear and the emptiness, it would all amount to nothing in the end. Didn't they understand that?


End file.
